captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Nankatsu middle school
|the disambiguation page|Nankatsu (disambiguation)}} 南葛・中学 |image= Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Home Nankatsu away S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Away |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (南葛・中学, Nankatsu chūgaku) is the boys' football club of the Nankatsu junior high from Shizuoka city. Description With the lead of Tsubasa Ozora, managing to obtain the V-3 by winning three consecutive competitions, and winning also the MVP titles in such tournaments. Uniforms Manga * Home: White uniform w/ three azure stripes and the Nankatsu azure kanji. The captain's armband is blue-white-blue. * Away: Red jersey with leaf green collar and the Nankatsu kanji, with white shorts and red socks with three leaf green stripes on top. This uniform was heavily inspired in Diego Armando Maradona's away uniform when playing for SSC Napoli for the 1984 season. * Keeper: Orange jersey and white collar and white sleeve cuffs, and the Nankatsu kanji, with black shorts and white socks. Anime 1983 anime thumb|195px *'Home': White jersey w/ one red stripe and the "N" green and yellow logo, blue numbers on the back, white shorts with one red stripe, with white socks and one thick red stripe. *'Keeper': Azure shirt with red shorts with a white stripe on each side and the same socks as the other players. thumb|195px 1994 anime *'Home': It is the manga away color version combined with the Japan (Tecmo) version (white polo collar), with white white stripes on sleeves and a black "N" logo. *'Keeper': Blue jersey with yellow collar and yellow stripes on sleeves, yellow shorts with blue stripes and blue socks with one yellow stripe. The captain armband is light blue. 2001 anime *'Home': White jersey w/ two thick azure stripes and a grey and blue "N" logo on a silver rectangle, with white shorts and two thick azure stripes, with white socks and azure stripes. *'Keeper': Blue shirt with white collar and a white "N" logo, black shorts with a blue stripe on each side and white socks. 2018 anime *'Home': The white and azure uniform kit form the original manga. The captain armband is blue-white-blue. *'Away': The red and green uniform kit form the original manga. *'Keeper': The first uniform is the red orange uniform kit from original manga. Second uniform has its changed into a green top. Results 'Previous Tournaments' 14th National tournament *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu 2 - 1 Toho Academy ● 15th National tournament *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu 1 - 0 Toho Academy ● '16th National tournament' *'Strengthening matches' *○ Nankatsu 5 - 0 Kida ● Tokai District Soccer Festival *○ Nankatsu 11 - 0 Nakahara ● Shizuoka prefecture tournament Final tournament '17th National tournament' Shizuoka prefecture tournament In the following season, all Nankatsu Middle School players had to drop the team since they were preparing for the final examinations to be accepted into Nankatsu Public high school. Only Tsubasa was a temporarily aid for the Nankatsu's coach for the six-month period prior to his flight to Brazil. The team, consisting of Tsubasa's underclassmen, lost against Shun Nitta's Otomo during the Shizuoka prefecture qualification round. *● Nankatsu lost against Otomo ○ Squad switches position with Tsubasa to be center midfielder in the match against Otomo]] Personnel * Coach: Takeshi Furuoya 22px|border * Managers: Sanae Nakazawa, Yukari Nishimoto & Kumi Sugimoto * Nankatsu's principal: Shuzo Ishiuchi Gallery |-|Color spread= CT Aizo 08.jpg VO_18.jpg VO_19.jpg VO_21.jpg |-|1983= Nankatsu ep58 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa beating Izawa Nankatsu ep58 (1983) 2.jpg|Furuoya, Sanae & Kumi Nankatsu ep58 (1983) 3.jpg|In the crowd Nankatsu ep58 (1983) 4.jpg Nitta Vs Tsubasa Dribble.jpg|Tsubasa beating Nitta Tsubasa Vs Nitta.jpg Soda Tsubasa ep71 (1983) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Soda Soda Tsubasa ep71 (1983) 1.jpg Tsubasa vs Tachibana twins.jpg|Tsubasa vs Tachibanas Nankatsu junior (CT).jpg|Nankatsu MS Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg|Nankatsu MS Taki Kisugi ep74 (1983) 1.jpg|Kisugi & Taki Doctor ep76 (1983) 1.jpg|Nankatsu gang & the Doctor Doctor ep77 (1983) 1.jpg Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 2.jpg|Next day meeting the Nankatsu gang Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 3.jpg |-|1983 (2)= Matsuyama ep92 (1983) 2.jpg|Shutetsu Duo vs Matsuyama Izawa ep120 (1983) 1.jpg|Izawa & Iwami Matsuyama vs Tsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa vs Matsuyama (1983) Phoenix Drive Shot ep95 (1983) 1.jpg Phoenix Drive Shot ep95 (1983) 2.jpg|Phoenix Drive Shot Doctor ep105 (1983) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Greeting Tsubasa at the hospital Doctor ep105 (1983) 2.jpg Tsubasa ch105 (1983).jpg Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 3.jpg Wakashimazu ep109 (1983) 1.jpg|Vs Wakashimazu Ishizaki and Takasugi - Block.jpg|Against the Tiger Shot while Tsubasa recovers Doctor ep112 (1983) 1.jpg|An injured Tsubasa Doctor ep112 (1983) 2.jpg|The Doctor treating Tsubasa Doctor Tsubasa ep112 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa demanding the Doctor to re-enter the match Ishizaki - Overhead.jpg|Ishizaki's Overhead Pass Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|After Tsubasa's 3rd goal Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|The Doctor warning Tsubasa to not fall again Ishizaki ep117 (CT).png|Face Block Doctor ep120 (1983) 1.jpg|The Doctor & Furuoya Doctor ep120 (1983) 2.jpg|The team convincing the Doctor to let Tsubasa play Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 2.jpg|Kojiro shots to the air Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 3.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 4.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 5.jpg|Kojiro's somersault Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 6.jpg Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 7.jpg|Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 8.jpg|The shot sends Morisaki away Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 9.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Nankatsu ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Defenders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Ishizaki as Japan Jr. candidate Tiger Tackle vs Drive Shoot.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hyuga Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 National Champions.jpg|Tsubasa & Kojiro champions Nankatsu ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Kisugi, Iwami & Ishizaki Keepers ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Defenders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Forwards ep125 (1983) 3.jpg Midfielders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg |-|SCT= Nankatsu (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa Nankatsu (SCT) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Koike Kojiro Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro Roberto annotations book (SCT).jpg|Roberto's teachings Middle_School_Teams.jpg|'Nankatsu' Home Jersey Misaki Tsubasa Genzo (SCT).jpg|Misaki, Tsubasa & Genzo |-|J= Shingo_vs_Nankatsu_(J).jpg|Shingo Aoi vs Izawa Shingo_vs_Nankatsu_(J)_2.jpg|Shingo vs Nankatsu defense Shingo Tsubasa MS (J) 0.jpg|Shingo vs Tsubasa Tsubasa Dribble vs Aoi (CTJ).jpg|Shingo vs Tsubasa Tsubasa - Away Jersey (CTJ) 2.jpg|Tsubasa Away Jersey Nankatsu_V3_Toho_V1_(CTJ_Game).jpg|'Nankatsu' Away Jersey (V3 Championship) (PSX) |-|2001= Matsuyama vs Tsubasa (2001).jpeg|'Nankatsu' Home Jersey (Road to 2002) Ryo ishizaki.jpg|Nankatsu mid. school Tsubasa Ishizaki Kisugi ep15 (2001).png Ishizaki ep15 (2001).png Overhead ep15 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa scoring against Furano Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 2.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Toho Nankatsu Winners ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa as V-3 champion |-|2018= Tsubasa ep29 (2018) 0.jpg|Tsubasa Ishizaki Urabe ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Urabe vs Ishizaki Nankatsu gang ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu gang Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu_away_S2_(2018)_1.jpg|In the changing room Shutetsu Trio S2 (2018) 1.jpg Ishizaki Urabe ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep32 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep32 (2018) 3.jpg|Nankatsu regional V-3 champion Nankatsu ep32 (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep32 (2018) 5.jpg Nankatsu S2 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep34 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu Soda ep34 (2018) 1.jpg|Soda challenging Nankatsu Soda Tsubasa ep36 (2018) 1.jpg Soda Tsubasa ep35 (2018) 1.jpg|Soda vs Tsubasa Ishizaki Tachibanas ep37 (2018) 2.jpg|Against Hanawa MS Quarterfinals ep39 (2018) 1.jpg|Quarterfinals Nankatsu ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Against Hirado Tsubasa ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Motivated by Misaki, Genzo & Roberto Tsubasa Phoenix ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa the Phoenix Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|First Drive Shot Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 2.jpg|Drive Shot Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 3.jpg Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 4.jpg Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishizaki beating Sano Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Winning against Hirado Nankatsu ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|In the crowd Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 0.jpg Furano offensive ep44 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu MS motivated by Tsubasa Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 2.jpg|Izawa's Five Meter Diving Header' Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 3.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 4.jpg Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 3.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Nankatsu ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Before the finals Kojiro Tsubasa ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kojiro Kojiro Tsubasa ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Kojiro ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep49 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep49 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 3.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 5.jpg Face Block ep50 (2018) 0.jpg|Ishizaki's Face Block Face Block ep50 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro vs Face Block Face Block ep50 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishizaki having blocked the Tiger Shot Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg|The whole team Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep51 (2018) 2.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 0.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg|Blocking the Tiger Shot Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|Kojiro eluding all defenders Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 7.jpg|Overhead Tiger sending Morisaki away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Overhead Tiger enters the goal-net Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Final confrontation Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 3.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|The match ends Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 5.jpg|End of Duel Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Both captains exchange jerseys Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Both captains receive the championship flag Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 7.jpg|Tsubasa & Kojiro pillars of Japan Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions Heel lift ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Heel lift ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Heel lift ep48 (2018) 3.jpg Counter Drive Shot ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 5.jpg Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 4.jpg |-|Art= Nankatsu MS (DT) 1.png Nankatsu Toho MS (DT) 1.png|Nankatsu vs Toho Nankatsu Toho MS (DT) 2.png|Nankatsu vs Toho Maradona_Tsubasa_red_uniform_(1984)_1.jpg |-|Manga= Tachibanas Ishizaki ch63 (CT).png|Ishizaki countering the Triangle Shot Avalanche Tactic (BF).jpg|Avalanche Tactic Semifinals ch69 (CT) 0.jpg|Best Four Hyuga vs Tsubasa (ch 83).jpg Tsubasa_Miracle_Drive_Shoot_(Ch_82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot vs Toho MS Hyuga_vs_Tsubasa_shot_duel_(BF).jpg|Drive Shot vs Tiger Shot |-|Games= Tsubasa (PS2) Home Jersey.jpg|'Nankatsu''' Home Jersey (PS2) Notes de:Nankatsu_Mittelschule Category:Middle school teams